The Because Series: Because Forever Means Always
by MagicallyChallenged
Summary: This is a series of events that take place off the island. Starting when Jack and Kate are teenagers. This was yet another random idea of mine.
1. Chapter 1

This is Chapter One of my Because Series which will be in 19 parts, this came to me one night and has been guest in my note pad for about seven months. Its time I let the world read it...

**Because Forever Means Always**

**Kate is leaving Iowa for greener pastures, but there is something she has to do before she leaves. Someone she has to say goodbye to.**

The moon cast its light into the lake that lay at the back of the Austin's house. It was nearing midnight and even though it was December the heat of the Iowa sun still hung in the air. Standing at the edge of the lake was a young boy, in his hands a gift, in his heart… dreams of forever. He was not alone; sitting next to him her feet dipped into the cool translucent waters was a young girl. Her waist length brown tresses blowing gently in the warming wind.

He looked out across the lake and took a deep breath

"So I guess this is it? You're really leaving?"

The girl looked up at him, not meeting his gaze for fear of seeing the hurt she knew he was feeling.

"Yeah, I guess so"

She looked around trying desperately not to get caught up in the moment; she had lived in Little Town for 17 years and was moving in the morning to Boston. She was moving because her mom had gotten a new job, and she knew that they had to go. It was their only chance for a new life… away from Little Town… away from Wayne.

The boy moved himself so that he sat right next to her and began to take off his own shoes. He placed the gift between them and nodded at it.

"I got you something… it's not much but its something right?"

She looked at the gift, he heart raced. She didn't know why but this just didn't feel right. She knew that in an hour he wouldn't be feeling the same way he did right now she had to let him down gently. After all she had heard about long distance relationships, they never worked…never. She moved her hand to the gift but didn't pick it up, instead she pushed it back across the grass towards the boy.

"Tom, I can't accept this. We can't do this anymore" was what had came out of her mouth. She hadn't expected it to sound so harsh but it had.

Tom raised his hands to his shoulder length blonde hair and ran his fingers through it.

"I don't understand Katie…we always said… always swore that this, it was forever. You said…"

Kate pulled her feet out of the water and used her hands to push her body up off the floor. She looked down on Tom and realised this was definitely not right. It should have felt harder than this, she should have felt bad about this but she didn't it felt right.

"Tom, we were seven, I'm moving to NYC… its not exactly next door"

He shook his head in disbelief; trying so hard to convince himself he was not hearing this.

"I can get the bus, catch a plane. Why are you doing this Katie? Why won't you just stop running? We said forever…"

"I can't give you forever anymore Tom, I don't want forever. Forever is for people who want the perfect life. It's for good people, and people who deserve it. Forever means Always, and I don't have that to give you. I'm so sorry Tom," She said turning her back on him; she couldn't stand there and watch the tears rolling down his face.

She began to race back to her house, leaving him there in their spot by the side of the Lake. Seventeen years of history just sailing away on those tiny waves that formed when you dipped your feet into a lake.

He sat at the edge of the lake for a few hours, just replaying, reliving everything that had just happened. He knew he'd never see her again, not the old Katie he'd loved all his life. She was a part of his past now, gone the night he'd pledged forever and asked her to cement it. He knew he'd never see her again… the old Katie. He just wished he'd been able to say goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Because I'll Always Be Here

**When it stops feeling right and you stop feeling anything at all you know its time to say goodbye.**

The playground was dark and empty. Why wouldn't it be, school had let out precisely eight hours ago and with one more to go till midnight the streets of Boston were quiet. The cold wind blew and sound of a car horn honking a few blocks away was enough to remind anyone of the reality of life beyond the stillness.

They sat on the swings next to each other; this place had been a favourite make out spot for them when they had first started dating three years ago. Now its normality seemed sad. An awkward silence had swept over the two people sitting there and neither looked as if they were comfortable with it.

He swung himself gently back and forth, his hands placed in his lap and his heart beating so fast he could have swore she could have heard it.

"This isn't working is it?" he asked finally breaking the silence that swept over them.

She looked up at him from where she sat; her hands wrapped tightly round the chains on the swing. She had that look; he had seen that look before. Every time they had spoken those past few months every time they had been alone she had looked at him like that. She shook her head and looked at the floor.

"No Jack… it's not. Hasn't been for a while though right? Not since…"

"…Since I said no, since the night I…"

"…You turned me down. I thought, never mind. I guess we both want different things" she said stepping off the swings and walking forward a few steps, she stood there, her arms wrapped around her slender frame. Her head tilted to one side, like a child trying to get their own way.

"So…" he said rubbing the back of his head with his hand, not standing up for fear of his legs caving in beneath him. This had been his life for the past 3 years; he didn't know it any other way. "…Still friends?" he asked unaware of whether she was still there, he hadn't heard her make a noise in a while.

"We better had be Jack Shephard, after all we've been through I should hope so" she smiled at him and held out her hand. He stood up off the swing and took her hand in his own.

"Look it's late, I'd better go…"she started looking into the eyes of the boy she had loved once. It had all changed, it had taken a while for them to address this fact but now they had they both felt a lot better.

She pulled her hand out of his grasp and turned to walk away from him. He watched her go, feeling a mixture of relief and guilt he knew it wasn't right. They had only stayed together for so long because neither wanted to feel the emptiness they had felt before they had each other. Just before she got out of earshot she stopped in her track and turned to face him. He was still standing, just watching her leave.

"Jack…" she said watching as he looked into her eyes one last time "… I hope you find her…"

He looked at her, confusion spread over his face for a moment and then realisation. He understood perfectly he began to smile.

"…That soul mate you're holding out for… I hope you find her" she said as she turned her back on him one more time and left his life.

He sat himself back down on then swing and he let himself rock back and forth never taking his eyes off the stars in the sky. Many a night he had wished upon these stars and he never got what he wished for, but his Grandma had told him once that he should never give up, he didn't intend to. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and on that cold December night he made the same wish he made every night only this time he did something different. He expected nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Because First Days Are Always Exciting

**Kates first day at school. Can she get through it without Tom?**

Thank God the hallway was empty Kate knew she wouldn't have found her locker had the hallways been full. She looked back and forth between the red locker in front of her and the white slip of paper in her hand.

"24, 13, 12" she said to herself turning the dial to follow the numbers. Pulling the handle the locker defied her orders and remained shut. Repeating the process at least three more times she turned away in frustration and slumped to the floor, her backpack scraping along the lockers as she did so. She closed her eyes and slammed her head hard against the lockers.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt…" a voice said, startling her. She looked up into the eyes of a boy about 18, his brown eyes dancing and his smile almost infectious. "…Here let me help, Locker 815 right?" He held out his hand and without thinking she took it in her own, using his strength to stand up. As she stood up their bodies came within close proximity, she could smell his aftershave, and he smelt like summer. She stood away from the locker and gestured towards them.

"Its all yours…" she said watching as he placed his bag on the floor and smiled.

"Actually it was mine… last year. I traded it in for one down the hall" he said twisting the dial and banging a few times on the door. To Kates amazement the door swung open.

"Thanks" she said stepping forward and shoving her bag into the locker.

He picked his backpack up and threw it casually over one shoulder nodding his head at her as if to say no problem.

"What class do you have?" he asked, hands in his pockets and his eyes now fixed on the white slip she held in her hands.

She looked down at the slip of paper and then up at him. He was still smiling, almost Cheshire cat like. She didn't know what it was that made her feel this way but she liked this guy already. She liked his smile if not anything else. It made her feel like she should smile too. She did.

"I have English Lit room 23…"

"…7…" he finished, noticing she nodded at this question "… I have that class too, guess I'll see you there he said beginning to walk away. Kate stood still for a moment wondering where the hell she was supposed to go, she had no idea where she was let alone where room 237 was. He stopped in his tracks and spun round, walking up to Kate he took her books out of her arms and offered her his hand. "It's either let me lead the way, or face the sea of people about to fill this hallway in about thirty seconds" he said laughing as he did so. Kate looked at him and smiled, she took his hand in hers and began to walk with him.

"I never caught your name," He said to her as they walked down the now jam-packed hallway. He didn't know why but he felt drawn to this girl. He watched as she tucked her curly hair behind her ears and he felt her grip get tighter on his hand as they passed by a group of girls staring at them.

"I'm Katherine Austin, … Kate" she told him, never once looking up from the floor.

"I'm Jack… Jack Shephard… nice to meet you Kate" he said coming to a stop outside a door with the numbers 237 printed on the gold plaque that sat in the middle of it.

"This is us… Mr Fitzpatrick English Lit 101 the bane of my high school existence" Jack said looking down to see if Kate had managed to tear her eyes away from the floor. She looked at the door and then at Jack. Realising she was still gripping his hand she let go. Looking at him apologetically.

Jack opened the door to the classroom and motioned for Kate to step inside. Once inside she felt her face grow hot as all eyes lifted from the texts in front of them and were now focused on her. A small man about 5 feet tall approached them. His glasses perched on the end of his nose and the light reflecting off the bald patch in the middle of his grey stubbled head. He was wearing a tweed suit and looked exactly like what you would expect an English teacher to look like… English.

"Ah… Mr Shephard nice of you to join us today. But remember just because you are graduating valedictorian it does not entitle you to turn up late for my class." The small man was quite frightening, his English accent made him seem sharp. Kate was quite frightened by him, but not scared enough.

"I'm sorry sir…" she said walking towards him. "…Jack was helping me; it's my fault he's late… I got lost". The small man looked back and forth from Jack to Kate wondering if this was the real reason or if this girl had, like many others in this school, fallen for the infectious smile of Jack Shephard.

Jack slipped away from the front of the room and to his seat situated at the back of the classroom that was wall-to-wall covered in books. The small man looked at the girl and nodded.

"You must be my A+ Scholar from Iowa, Miss Austin I presume?"

"Yes sir, pleasure to meet you" Kate said holding out her hand, which the small man took in his own and shook vigorously.

"You Miss Austin have the highest GPA in this class, your work exceeds you and I have reason to believe your going to be one of the finest students I have taught English Literature to." He said smiling as she let go of his hand and looked around the room, her face glowing a crimson colour.

She looked around the room and noticed that Jack was sitting with a group of people at the back, motioning for her to come join them. She walked to the back and sat herself on a chair next to Jack, she looked at the company he was in. Next to him sat a blonde girl who was blowing bubblegum and looking like her mind was elsewhere. Jack agve the girl a nudge and everyone laughd as her elbow that was propping up her head slipped frorm beneath her head causing her to nearly collide with the table. The girl woke from her daydream and looked at Jack with a look that could have killed. She raised her hand and curled it into a fist punching Jack in the arm.

"Ouch, Shannon… stop! I'm sorry… you were just…"

"I know where I was Jack, I was anywhere but here and I was enjoying it. I swear you do that to me again and the days of our friendship will be over" the girl informed him. Moving her seat a little closer to the dark skinned guy sitting to her left. The guy, who was covering his mouth in order to silence the laughter he had released upon seeing Shannon woken this way, placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her sympathetically into his own embrace.

"Shan… I want you to meet someone." Jack said motioning towards Kate. "This is Kate… Kate Austin, she just moved here, and has a tendency to head butt lockers and no sense of direction" he said laughing and noticing a smile appear on Kates' face as he introduced her this way.

Shannon looked over at Kate and smiled. "Nice to meet you Kate, don't worry bout big head Shephard over there… he has a tendency to cry at chick flicks and has the personality of a wet mop" Kates eyes widened and she didn't know whether to laugh at this comment, instead she just smiled and nodded nervously.

"I'm Sayid…" said the tanned guy she had noticed earlier. "… and this is Hurley" he finished motioning to a guy Kate had failed to notice when she had came over. He was a quiet guy, big build but he looked so kind and caring.

"Nice to meet you all" Kate said smiling and looking round at them all. They seemed like nice people; she had never had a group of friends like this before. Jack leant in close to her and put his mouth to her ear "Don't worry about my friends… they don't bite" he smiled as he said this "… and even if they did, I'd protect you" he whispered. Kate felt a shiver go down her spine the moment he leant in to her and she also noticed that as he was doing this his friends began to nudge each other and smile at them. He pulled away looking into her eyes, she smiled and he returned the favour. They were snapped back into reality by the sound of Mr Fitzpatrick slamming his hand on the table.

"Okay class…" he said surveying the room and taking it all in, because he knew as soon as he mentioned today's topic those smiling face would turn sour "…today we are going to discussing love, in Romeo and Juliet". He began to pace around the room laying texts down on the tables that they sat at. Kate reached out for the text in front of her but had it taken from out beneath her. She looked up to find the culprit to be a tall guy, dirty blonde hair cut to his shoulders standing there holding the text, a smile on his face.

"Can I have it back please?" Kate held out her hand but the guy just looked back at her and shook his head.

"Never knew what this guy did that was so important, reading this stuff is like torture". His southern accent bouncing off her ears like an unwanted sound.

She held out her hand again "Just please can I have it back?".

He hesitated a moment and then he threw the book onto the table. Bending down he came to look her in the eyes. "If you're ever looking for some fun, Freckles…you're more than welcome to join us". He placed one hand in front of her and the other glided gently across her cheek.

Kate closed her eyes and turned away. She felt sick; she didn't want him touching her. It brought back too many old memories, memories she had come here to forget.

Suddenly his hand moved and she opened her eyes to see him on the floor, a look of shock on his face.

"Back off James!" a voice ordered, Kate spun round to see it was Jack who had pushed this guy to the floor.

"What you gonna do if I don't doc?" The southerner said pushing himself to his feet. He stood and came face to face with Jack; his arms cut his sides, fists clenched.

"I'm going to do what I did the last time you pissed me off only a little harder" He informed the southerner, moving his body a little closer to him.

James looked over Jacks shoulder and motioned to Kate who was watching with fear in her eyes.

"She… can make up her own damn mind. So who is it Freckles…you want a loser or do you want a real man?" He asked watching as she stood up and walked over to stand in between them both. She moved closer to James and placed a hand on his chest.

" I want a real man…" she said looking deep into the southerners eyes and moving her face closer to his, noticing his breathing getting heavier "… but you're just a boy".

She turned away from him and looked at Jack who had a smile on his face that could have challenged the Cheshire Cats'. She removed her hand from James' chest and walked over to Jack. Making sure James could see, she stood up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on Jacks cheek. If looks could kill they all would have dropped dead right there and then. They returned to their seats and Kate looked around at the surrounding faces.

She looked over at Jack who had sat down without a word. He had his hand on his cheek where minutes ago she had kissed him. She hadn't meant for it to happen, it just came naturally to her. Strangely it felt right. She only did it because she knew it would wind James up. She had felt the tension between the two guys vying for her affection and knew there was something hidden there, something they both weren't saying.

She looked again and noticed that Jack was still smiling; she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to really kiss him. To walk right over to him, place her shaking hands on his well-built chest to pull him in close to her. To feel the days old stubble on his face rub against her own skin as they kissed, passionately. She was torn from her daydream by the sound of giggling coming from Shannon and a girl she had yet to be introduced to.

"So…" Shannon said sliding up beside Kate and watching her intensely.

"So…" Kate replied unsure of what was going through Shannon's mind.

A smile appeared on Shannon's face as she spoke again "you like our Jack?" her words sounding like more of a statement rather than a question. But Shannon didn't have to ask; she could see it in Kate's eyes… Love doesn't need words, actions and thoughts are enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Because It Feels Right

**It always does when it's this simple.**

The bell went and the classroom emptied. Kate was at the front of the classroom discussing her plans for senior year with Mr Fitzpatrick. Jack couldn't be sure but he thought he overheard Kate mention a dissertation of some sorts. He shook that thought away; they were only 18 she couldn't have been talking about dissertations. You didn't do them until you were in university, and even then you didn't do them until your last year of study. He decided that he was going to wait for Kate, escort he to her next class, after all he couldn't very well have James Sawyer-Ford latching onto her now could he.

He walked to the front of the room; Kate had finished talking and was now heading out of the door. He picked up his pace to catch up with her.

"Kate" he shouted, walking up to her as she stopped where she was and smiled.

"Ah my knight in shining armour, you know you really should think about investing in a horse, white preferably. You could charge in and save the day in style". She said laughing as they walked slowly down the hallways, which didn't seem so scary in the presence of Jack.

" I would love a horse but my mom said no, I mean it would be safer than a car right, and on the bright side I could always find a parking space" he joked watching as for the first time since they had met she smiled, a real smile. One that wasn't forced or done out of politeness.

A young girl came running towards them, her books held tightly to her chest and a smile on her face. She ran straight up to them and Jack scooped her up in his arms. Kate watched as he held this young girl to his chest. She looked about 16, her waist length blonde hair was tied in two low bunches that hung either side of her face. She was holding him so close, her head buried into his chest. Kate wasn't sure what was going on so she just stood there watching helplessly.

" Did you get the results back?" Jack asked putting the girls feet firmly back on the floor. He looked into her eyes and Kate could have sworn she saw a hint of desperation in his eyes. The girl nodded and Kate watched as tears began to roll down her face.

"I'm pregnant…" she said, looking up at Jack. He just stood there, his face torn between a look of disappointment and sorrow. He took the girl in his arms again and held her head to his chest, kissing her forehead gently.

"It's going to be okay Claire I promise, I'll look after you. You're not alone" He told her looking at Kate as he did so; she looked confused and a little hurt. He didn't let go of Claire though. He continued to hold her against himself as the bell sounded for second lesson. Claire released herself from his hold and looked into his eyes, bringing her hand to her own to wipe away the tears she had cried.

"I love you…" she told him. Smiling and walking away.

He turned to watch her walk up the hallway, waiting until she got halfway down the hall and he shouted after her "Love you too".

Kate looked at Jack, confused. She had just spent all morning flirting with this guy. It hadn't been one-sided either, she had felt something when he had leant in close to her, and he had felt something too, when she had kissed him. He looked into her eyes and knew exactly what she was thinking, and boy had she gotten the wrong idea.

"Congratulations!" Kate said to him as she turned away from him and stormed off to her next class.

She sat on the bench in gym class, dance wasn't a strong subject for her she would have much rather have spent her time playing football. She had spent the last 30 minutes thinking about Jack. She had only met him this morning and she felt like this already. She didn't have any right to feel he had let her down; they were not going out with each other. They had flirted with each other, but that was as far as it went. She held her head in her hands. Shannon walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Something wrong Kate, you don't feel well?" she asked holding out a cup of water, that Kate took and began to drink. She contemplated telling Shannon what she had witnessed but she didn't feel she knew her well enough to regal to her all her emotional baggage in one day.

Another girl came over to join them on the bench. She looked the same age as Shannon and Kate, but a little smaller. She didn't make conversation with them she just chose to ignore them and throw the occasional evil look at Shannon.

"I heard you got the pleasure of meeting Claire today" Shannon said brushing her hair behind her ears and bending down to tie the laces on her trainers.

"Oh yeah…" Kate said nonchalantly "… I didn't realise Jack had a girlfriend, I wouldn't have kissed…"

"..Wait right there! You think… Claire and Jack? You're telling me you thought they were going out with each other?" Shannon laughed, holding onto Kates arm to steady herself as she began to stretch.

"They're not?" Kate asked, her heart doing somersaults and her mind playing tricks with her.

"Hell no, that would break a lot of laws in nearly every state we have in our beautiful country…" Shannon laughed as she moved her hands down to touch her toes.

"… I don't understand" Kate claimed mimicking Shannons moves and trying her best not to fall over, her head was so messed up.

"Jack is Claire's big brother." Shannon filled her in. Standing up and walking over to the barr and steadying herself.

Kate shook her head at this news, her heart doing backflips and stopping immediately when she realised how she had treated Jack earlier. "Oh… I feel such a fool now, I kind of walked away from him after he told her he loved her"

They just stood at the barr not followin the routine the other girls seemed to be doing, just holding on with thier hands and chatting " Claire's boyfriend um, he died a month ago. She's pregnant with his child. Jacks just doing the right thing by his sister and looking after her".

"Now I feel really bad…" Kate brough her hand to her head, she began to feel sick.

Shannon placed a hand on Kates arm and smiled at her "Don't... you didn't know. Besides Jack doesn't hold grudges, he's probably just sat through Phys Ed wondering what he has done to upset you. He's a great guy, just has a lot of emotion you know what I mean?"

" Yeah, I'm kind of that way inclined myself. I should try and find him and apologise to him" Kate nodded her head and began to think of what she would say next time she saw Jack.

"You won't have to look far…he's standing by the doorway" Shannons face lit up and she began to giggle to herself. Kate wondered why this girl ahd suddenly gone red and she followed the direction of her gaze until she saw the reason for her state. "That's weird… he's never come to gym class before, even when he was dating Sarah"

"Sarah?" Kate asked looking around the room , looking anywhere but into Jacls eyes because she knew the minute she did she would want to kiss him.

Jack walked over to them, he stood in front of them looking down at Kate who was too ashamed, her face too red for her to look him in the eyes.

"Hey!" he said sitting down next to her and holding his hands in front of him, unsure where to look.

"Hey…" she said looking into his eyes and feeling she shouldn't have judged him so soon. Those eyes were enough to make her heart melt; those eyes could get him anything he wanted.

"Look Kate, I'm sorry about before. I know what it must have looked like to you. Claire she's my… she's my baby sister. She's had it rough these past few weeks, I'm just…" Kate raised her hand and stopped Jack mid sentence

" You don't have to explain yourself to me. What I did… walking away from you like that, that was just plain rude. I'm sorry… I thought…"

"… That we had something…was that too forward?"

Jack stepped forward he didn't know what it was but this girl. The way she made him feel...

" Your not shy in the least are you?" Kate laughed as the space between them got smaller. He didn't know what to say, he just let the words come right out of his mouth.

"Not when it comes to you it seems. I'm just going to come right out and say this…I like you Katie"

She smiled, watching the way his cheeks turned red and he began to fidget like a little boy asking a girl out for the first time.

"I like you too Jack. Really I do it's just…"

He raised his hand to his head and began to back up "Great! It was too soon wasn't it? Damn It Jack! Should have kept your mouth shut. Look, just forget I said anything … I gotta go…" He turned and began to leave, she ran and caught up with him, grabbing his arm and spinning him round to face her He looked at her helplessly, she released his arm and he carried on walking right out of the gym.

"Jack wait…" She shouted after him, but he had gone, she just hoped it wasn't forever.

Shannon walked over to Kate, by now the whole Gym had stopped whatever activity they had been doing in favour of watching Jack Shepherd and his newest love interest.

"What happened… I saw you two flirting? What happened?" she asked. Looking between Kate and the door of the gym which was still swinging from when Jack had left.

"He told me he liked me…" Kate sighed, she didn't want to hurt him, she really did like him... it was just...

"and…." Shannon shot her a quizzical look as if she didnt understand why the two of them weren't playing tonsil hockey right then and there.

"And I told him I liked him back but…" Kate began,

"Please tell me you didn't say but…" "…Kate, what the hell? I thought you felt something for him?" Shannon asked. Her heart going out to Jack, and Kate.

"It's not that easy Shannon, I have only just met him. I was with my last boyfriend for… well for what seemed like my whole life. I don't know if I want that kind of relationship again. I think I need time."

" Did you explain that to Jack?" Shannons game of 20 Questions now beginning to piss Kate off.

"I didn't get the chance he just kind of well, ran…" Kate informed her her eyes looking again towards the entrance to the gym hoping that Jack would come back in and she could explian.

"You want my advice..." Shannon offered "...and that's all it is…advice. Jacks a great guy, if you want time, he'll give you time. You want space, he'll give you space. He'll love you none the less but whatever you want from him you'll get just please, be gentle with him. He's a really great guy"

Kate nodded, she had only known him for a day but she knew all too well how great a guy he was. She didn't want to hurt him. "I need to go find him Shannon"

"Try the library, Medical Section, somewhere around the Neurology Books, I'm sure you'll find him..." Kate gave Shannon a quick thankyou hug and ran towards the gym doors stopping only to hear Shonnon shout at her "… oh and Kate, go easy on him. He has been through a lot recently"

"Thanks Shannon"

Kate walked through the busy hallways. Past people practising for homecoming with their musical instruments and their batons in their hadn, past people wearing letterman sweaters, past cheerleaders and past a group of kids who just plain stood out.

She walked until she found the library, she remembered this place from when she had been given the tour. She hadn't realised it had a medical section the first time around, but then again she hadn't noticed Jack the first time she came here either. She spotted a sign hanging above a small room that said Medical Research, there were no windows so it was hard to know if he was inside. She stood outside the door, holding her backpack with one hadn and the other hand hoding onto the door handle. She closed her eyes and opened the door. Sure enough there he was, headphones in his ears, some heavy metal music blasting through his head, whilst reading a book on what appeared to be Spinal Injuries. Kate watched as he ran his hands through his short hair, rubbing the back of his head and shaking it as if answering some silent question. She was tempted to see how long it took for him to notice she was there in the roomn so she stood still and dint make a noise.

He suddenly banged his hand on the table and said aloud "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Come on Jack like a girl like Katie is ever going to want a guy like you, I don't know why you even bother. Might as well give up now".

At this Kate felt her heart break, here she was coming to tell this guy she really did want him but she needed time, and here he was beating himself up about not being good enough for her. She had enough of being invisible. She walked over to him and placed her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" she said taking an earphone out of his ear and whispering gently into it.

She noticed a smile appear on his face as he replied.

"Oh I don't know could it be Marsha, or Ella, No wait its Hannah…"

Kate pulled her hands away and playfully slapped his arm

"Do you always talk to yourself Mr Shephard? Because I have to say you can be committed for that you know?

He began to laugh, his mind suddenly wondering why Kate was here, was she here to tell him something else he didn't want hear?

As if she read his mind she looked into his eyes and took the seat next to him. Her hand drifting over to where his was lying, trembling on the table and taking it in her own, their fingers entwining.

"I meant it Jack, what I said before. I really like you… I mean really like you. You see, just before I moved here I broke up with a guy I had been with for more than a while, infact I cant remember a time I was without him. Back to the point, that being when I moved here I never expected to meet you. I'm really glad I have though, don't get me wrong. Its just I have to find out who I am as a person before I can even think about getting into something long term again… and that's what I would want, you and me, long term"

"I totally understand. I recently got out of a relationship too, it hadn't been right for a long time. I was apparently looking for something that wasn't there, I know now I was looking for you. When I saw you, in the hallway earlier I felt something, I can't describe it. It just felt right… being around you. I can wait, I want to wait. You deserve to find yourself first"

"So for now, can we still be friends?"

"Yeah, sure"

Kate reached out over the table and threw her arms around Jack pulling him into a hug. She rested her head on his chest and he breathed in the scent of her hair. He closed his eyes and smiled

_Make mental note to self Jack, she smells like lavender…he couldn't help but wonder if she smells this good I wonder what she tastes like_


	5. Chapter 5

Because You Feel Like Home

**Jack and Kate Fluff and Flirting and general Jateness**

The bell went signifying home time was upon them. Jack reached for his jacket that was at the back of his chair. As he turned around he noticed Kate was staring at him, a silly smile across her face. He gave her a little wave and she bit her lip coyly, picking up her pencil case and books and beginning to leave the class. As she did a guy known as Trey Hillman approached her, he was the quarterback for the high school, standing 6 foot 7 inches he was tall for a sophomore. He stood in front of Kate and smiled. Kate couldn't help but wonder who this guy was and why he was standing in front of her. Maybe he was a little bit slow on the uptake. She stepped to the side of him and he matched her step, purposely not moving out of her way. She looked up at him with a look that said "Excuse me are you crazy?". He finally spoke,

"Hi, I'm Trey, I know you're new here I was just wondering if you would maybe like to go for something to eat. Tonight maybe, bet to know a few people"

Kate looked at him, her face clearly telling Jack she was freaked out. "Um, thanks a lot, but I'm fine. Your offer was very nice, but I'm doing fine for friends right now."

"Uh, okay! Erm can I walk you home?" He offered, his hand fidnig its way through his hair.

"I, uh… don't know. I erm…" Kate told him, looking at Jack and her eyes begging him for help. He gave in, He stood up off his seat and walked over to her.

"Katie, sweetie are you coming?" Jack said placing an arm around her waist and nuzzling his nose into her neck. She giggled and decided to play along.

"Jack honey, This is Trey" she moved her arm around Jacks back and smiled sweetly. _This could be fun _she thought to herself.

"Hey dude, whats up?" Jack nodded towards Trey, and then his focused slipped back to Kate, she really was mesmorising.

Trey held his hands up infront of him and backed away from them "Hey Shepherd, I didn't realise man, I'm sorry"

"No harm no foul..." Jack told him his mouth finding Kates ear and laying a gentle kiss next to it "...she's so beautiful I can't blame you for trying to ask her out"

"See you round Shepherd" Trey said as he turned to join his friends who were watching hawk eyed and not too pleased.

Kate looked at Jack, he had saved her from a walk home with melatonin man, and for that she was grateful "Thanks again…"

Jack shrugged. "No problem seriously, um can I walk you home?"

Kate smiled, she never thought he'd ask her that. Not after everything that had happened today. No matter how much she had waned him to ask

"I'd love that…" she told him not letting her arms slip from around his waist.

"We better make it look official right, I mean just until we leave the classroom" Jack was relishing any chance he got to hold Kate, any chance he got to be close to her. Kate couldn't help but think abouthow cute he was, and how nice he had been to her.

"In that case, here you can carry my books." Kate Laughed placing her books into his arms.

"Hey no fair" he pouted.

Kate shot him a smile "I can always call Trey back and…"

"No! no! that's okay I can do it. I swear Miss Austin; you'll have all the guys asking you out pretty soon. I'd give it a week" he told her as they made thier way out of the classroom.

Kate stopped in her tracks, placed her mouth next to his ear and whispered gently

"Jack, I told you before. I'm not looking for anything of that nature right now. And when I am, you'll be the first to know. I promise"

As they walked out of the room hand in hand, Kate leaned into Jack and placed a kiss on his cheek. Trey looked over at them and nodded, disappointment written across his face. But Jack looked like the cat who got the cream. He was happy for now, even if it was only for a short while he was holding hands with Kate, and he had to admit to himself it felt like Home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Because In Your Eyes I See Hope**

**When my world is falling apart, i look at you and i'm saved.**

They took a detour to a local park that Jack knew would be empty this time of day. It was nothing special, just a few swings, a roundabout and a little pond where the ducks swam happily in cicles. He saw Kates face as she noticed the swings and he motioned for her to have a go.

"You don't mind?" She asked letting go of his waist and looking into those chocolate brown eyes of his. He shook his head and smiled.

"Not at all, go have fun".

She ran over to swing followed closely behind by Jack who placed thier belongings on the ground next to the swings and took up position behind Kate pushing her gently as she left his reach and then came back. He watched as her hair flew around her shoulders carried away by the wind. He saw her smile, a real smile and that look of total ignorant bliss had registered on her face. It was almost 5, and he would get into trouble for being late... but who was he to put an end to something that beautiful. He continued pushing, mesmorised by the way she laughed, the way she called his name as he pushed her higher, and the way she reminded him of happier times just by being with him. He couldn't help but wonder how a girl who he had only met a few hours ago could take his heart like that, but he knew better than most that love doesn't come announced. It just shows up when you least expect it. He had fallen, in a day he had lost it all, and found everything and a little biit more in the form of this beautiful girl. He didn't want to spend a minute without her.

"Jack!..." she shouted "... Jack, are you ok? You're zoning out on me?"

He shook his head, trying to escape the trance he was in. He stopped pushing and as the swing reached the floor he pulled gently on the handles stopping it in its tracks

"I'm sorry, i was just... somewhere else!" he stated holding the handles tight as she turned her head to look at him.

"Somewhere else?... with someone else?" she joked, her lips forming a smile he loved, but he didn't want her getting the wrong idea.

"Oh no,..." he told her his face moving closer to hers, their bodys almost touching as his lips found her ear "...i was somewhere else, but you were there. Just me and you... god you're beautiful!" with this last remark he placed a kiss on her neck next to her ear, and she shuddered.

She stood up quickly, Jack stepped back and watched as she grabbed her bags and began to walk away. He piced up the rest of his stuff and followed behind wondering if he had gone too far. They had reached the pond when Jack grabbed her by the arm and spun her round to face him.

"Katie... whats wrong did i..."

She looked at him helplessly and shook her head. Moving closr to him she couldn't help but want to drop everything and have him hold her. She resisted the urge.

"Jack...we both came out of really long relationships, and i don't want anything we might have felt for someone else to het in the way of how we feel for each other... i want this to work you and I...

"...me too Katie, and it will... it will work. I know it". He interrupted moving closer to her and placing his hand on her arm.

"How do you know it Jack?" She demanded "...How do you know this will work, we will work?"

"Because in your eyes i see hope, and in my heart i feel hope. If something is making us both feel good, we shouldn't put it on hold... i want to be with you Katie"

" I want to be with you too Jack... but if something this good is menat to be you have to wait. You have to give me time and hope... believe that i will come back to you. Believe that we will be together." She told him, breaking his already fragile heart for the second time today. She didn't know what was stopping her from being with him. She hed felt it too ever since they had met this morning something just felt right. That was the thing with Kate, she didn't give into things easily, she gave themtime to make sure she was going to be okay, make sure she wouldn't get hurt. Jack was realising this, he nodded his head slowly and held out his hand. Kate smiled and took his hand in her own as they began to leave the park. Before they got to the gate Jack leaned into her and whispered just loud enough for her to hear

"I'll never hurt you...just know that"

She squeezed his hand gently and looked into his eyes once more. There she saw it, in his eyes she finally saw what he saw in her, she saw hope.


End file.
